Ancient magic overload
by Padf00tandpr0ngs
Summary: harry and george get into a spot of difficulty when they meet for the first time when they're both over 12. ancient magic and quidditch accidents spice up georges life. can fred control his twin and honorary brother? can harry deal with another thing in his life decided for him? starts in POA. sirius is already escaped and in grimmauld place. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

"Harry dear!" Mrs weasley called out across the leaky cauldron as all the weasleys all began flooing in from the burrow.

"Hello mrs weasley" Harry smiled at the woman thought of like a mother.

"You're looking a bit peaky dear, I do hope those muggles were feeding you well!" Mrs weasley smiled as she pulled him in for a signature bone crushing hug. Harry didn't tell any of the weasleys about the abuse, 'it's best left unsaid' he thought. 'After all they do think I just got uncle vernon to drop me here a few hours ago' slipped into his mind. So he decided to just nod in response

"Harry mate!" Harrys head shot up at the sound of his best friends voice.

"Ron" harry grinned. Harry gave ron a slap on the back and they then waited for the rest of the weasleys before asking tom the bar man for their room keys. Next through the floo was mr weasley who greeted harry with a quick hug, followed by Percy and ginny.

"Oh here he comes" Ron sighed as Percy made his was over to say hello. Harry noticed the silver badge on his chest and realised he must have gotten picked as head boy. As Percy drew nearer to harry, Harry saw that the badge now read "bighead boy", when Ron and Harry had both finished making sure they had read it right they broke into a fit of giggles trying to contain the laughter threatening to escape as Percy was standing right in front of them.

"Harry potter, how wonderful to see you again" Percy said in a far too professional voice as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"You too perce" Harry grinned, holding back laughter. The green flames caught Harry's eyesight once more as Fred and George weasley had flooed in to the pub. 'I have to say they do look a lot more handsome than when I last saw them, taller too. Especially George, I can't quite put my finger on it' Harry thought to himself, he couldn't take his emerald eyes away from him

(George's pov a few minutes earlier)

Me and Fred were swallowed up by the green flames before we stumbled out into the leaky cauldron. I looked around and saw mum so I caught Fred's sleeve and we headed over to mum, I felt eyes on me and took another look around. Suddenly Harry's eyes met with mine. I felt a rush of something. Was it my magic? Why am I feeling so drawn to him. It didn't feel like this last year. Was he always so attractive?

"Georgie! GEORGE!" I tore my gaze away from Harry when my twin started shaking my shoulders violently. I could see Ron talking to harry now so I guess I would have to catch up with him later.

"Harry? hellllooo? HARRY!" Ron all but shouted into Harry's ears

"Mate you completely zoned out on me"

"Sorry I got.. I was distracted for a moment"

"well come on, mums calling us" Mrs weasley had just gotten the keys of tom and was beckoning them to the rooms upstairs.

"Harry dear I'm afraid there is only 3 rooms left and I see you've already gotten yours, and well, hermione will be with ginny and Ron with Percy and then me and Arthur and would it be much a burden if Fred and George shared with you?"

"Of course not mrs weasley" Harry smiled back at her. He was secretly actually quite pleased He would have more of an excuse to talk to George, 'mrs weasley can do without knowing that though' he thought.

"Right now fred, George, you'll be sharing with Harry as there aren't enough rooms and you two best behave and be kind to Harry!" Fred being the only one to know George as well as he does was the only one who noticed how George's face lit up at this news 'That brother of mine really is acting strange today' Fred thought suspiciously.

"Okay mum" the twins chorused

Fred followed George upstairs with our trunks and into Harry's room.

"It looks as if Harry has already been in his room and the bed with his stuff looks slept in already..and aren't they his new school books over there?" I pointed half at the edge and half under Harry's bed and George looked at me and nodded

"I have a bad feeling about this Georgie. I think we need to talk to Harry tonight". George agreed and looked worried, 'why would he have written ron saying his uncle was dropping him off today if he didn't?' Fred wondered worriedly to himself. Fred and George left all their belongings over near the second double bed and headed downstairs to meet up with the others and wait for hermione before heading out to diagon ally to get their school things for this year

"OWL Year won't be much fun Georgie" Fred said looking down at their 5th year booklist

"We will really have to listen in class this year I'm afraid..mum would kill us if we didn't get at least a handful of OWLs. Were still doing our pranks though, were not two 'miones!"

"HEY! Being me isn't all just homework and books!" Hermione said containing a grin from the entrance to the leaky cauldron.

"Sorry 'mione but that is the main thing that makes you hermione jean granger" Fred said jokingly.

Hermione blushed at the use of her full name and went to bring her things to her room before returning downstairs to Fred and George.

(Harry's pov at the same time)

"Come on Harry I can hear 'mione downstairs" Ron said hurriedly as he was leaving his and Percy's room once he left his trunk there. Harry laughed inwardly at how obvious it is that they both like eachother.

"Coming, coming" Harry said back as He followed him down the stairs

"Hermione!" Harry called as He saw her laughing with Fred and George. We walked over and caught up with them, Fred gave harry a brotherly hug and a grin before he turned to George for another hug and as soon as their skin touched Each could feel the magic in the air swirling rapidly with so much energy that they were shocked they weren't being blown over. soon both boys were surrounded in a soft purple light and it disappeared moments later.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell was 'at all abou' " Ron shouted through a mouthful of pumpkin pastie while Harry and George regretfully had to release eachother.

"I've read about this" hermione whispered to herself with a very concentrated look on her face and eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry harry I'm trying to remember what it means! I'll check the library as soon as we get to Hogwarts. George, harry, are you feeling okay?" She said as everybody looked over to harry and george who were standing very still, eyes never leaving eachother.

'Wow, that was the strangest thing I've ever felt. I wonder if that's what Harry felt too? Why can't I look away from him? His skin was so soft. I wish I could feel it again. I wonder does he feel the magic in the air too? What even was that light? Why didn't it happen with Fred?' George was thinking rapidly to himself He was interrupted out of his thoughts when for the second time today, Fred shook George by the shoulders calling his name ridiculously loudly.

"EARTH TO GEORGE!" Fred screeched into his ear

"Second time today he's zoned out like that" Fred said while turning back to hermione

"you're a boring arse so can you really blame me" George replied, rubbing his eyes to make sure He was fully snapped out of it.

"You wish bro" Fred grinned at him

"Oh come on you two were the last ones to leave!" Hermione complained while the others started leaving to go out into diagon ally, starting in flourish and blotts like always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a long day of shopping in diagon ally and a delicious meal in the leaky cauldron, everybody started drifting off to their rooms to get a good nights sleep before the absolute chaos of the mornings on September the first dawned on them.

"Well dear brother of mine I believe It's time we go join little harrikins for a chat? Shall we depart?" George smiled at Fred after his formal bow.

"Why I believe we shall" Fred agreed with a tip of his in invisible hat.

Fred and George headed up the stairs and down the hall to Harry's room but stopped right outside the door when they heard sobbing from their room. They shared a worried glance and pushed the door open slowly to see Harry curled up in a ball beside his bed crying into his knees, with blood on the floor around him. Harry looked up and saw the worry, concern, sadness and pain in the twins' eyes. Seeing the boys he always knew to be full of life, joy and jokes, looking at him with so much pain and desire to help him was too much and sent him overboard into a fresh puddle of tears and choked sobs.

"...oh Harry..." The voice was so soft, almost a whisper and it broke Harry's heart hearing George speak with a tone of pure despair.

"Talk to us Harry, we aren't leaving you. We want to help." Fred spoke in a quiet but confident voice

"I can't" Harry sobbed quietly enough that if the boys were so much as breathing loudly would not hear him.

"Harry you can tell us anything, please please tell us what's wrong?" Fred begged

Just as Fred was talking, George noticed some cuts on the side of Harry's wrist and bruises all down his arms. George dropped to the floor, he couldn't take seeing him in such pain. He could only pray that none of it wasn't self inflicted.

"Harry...please, who did this to you" George managed to choke out. George was barely able to breath he was so afraid for the boy he has Come to care for so much.

"I can't!" Harry sobbed loudly. And looked as if he was fighting an inward battle trying to decide to give the twins his answers or not. But George was breaking seeing him in so much pain and hardy knew he had to tell him. He felt he could trust him, but what about Fred? He wasn't feeling as safe with Fred.

"Harry" Fred started to walk closer to Harry and bent down right in front of him and touched his arms lightly and asked him turn them over so he could inspect the damage.

"..uncle vernon..he...I...please, don't hurt me" Harry began softly but the last part was made so much louder when Harry tried to hold back the sobs and tried to get out what he had to say before the tears claimed him.

"You're family did this to you?!" George shouted, leaping to his feet. "Freddie would you might taking care of Harry and please make sure he is taken care of properly as I have a muggle to torture?"

"Georgie...cmon, Harry needs our help, the old bastard will get what he deserves soon but Harry needs us"

"Please..don't..please..please..don't.." Harry breathed out as the loss of blood and his lack of sleep began catching up with him, and unconsciousness was starting to claim him.

"George, he needs you too. Come over here, I need help lifting him into his bed"

George sighed "fine, but merlin are we going after those dursleys tomorrow" Harry chose this moment to let sleep take him and the last thing he saw before darkness was a look of concern and sadness and another emotion harry couldn't detect in George's eyes. Little did Harry know that George saw the same emotions in Harry's bright killing curse green eyes.

"George, hand me the bandages in my trunk please, he's Lost a lot of blood, the newest of these cuts and bruises look a day old, the oldest almost 2 months and there's some scarring that seems to have been there for years. George how didn't we see this before? How could we have overlooked this?"

George still had tears streaming down his face, he couldn't understand why he was so deeply Affected by this. Yes he cared about Harry a lot and his health and well being but why does it feel like he's in Harry's position? Why does this hurt him so deeply inside. "Fred, do you think he will be alright? What do you think caused all of these cuts and marks and scars?"

George couldn't see Harry's frail body as it was too much for him and he had stood up and began pacing. Not seeing the look of utmost horror on Fred's face. "Georgie. The bruises are in the shapes of a belt buckle" Fred whispered. "The cuts, look like he was slashed open by somebody." Fred let the tears prickling in his eyes fall. As he said his last statement... "George, the...his...some of the cuts...they're...it...George some were self inflicted. George he did some of this to himself." Fred whispered so quietly.

By now, George had stopped his pacing and was looking at Harry's bare chest, Fred needed to rip open the shirt to get to some of his wounds and was just finished putting healing ointment and bandages on his arms and torso. He watched Harry's chest rising and falling just to convince himself he was still alive. If it was the last thing he did, he would help this boy and would bring some happiness and laughter into his life.


End file.
